Back To Derry
by alliebroadwaydreams
Summary: RE-UPLOAD. DAMERON. Cameron asks Damian if he could visit his homeland, Damian laughs it off at first thinking Cameron is just joking however when he realises that Cameron really isn't they set off to enjoy some time in Ireland
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, what?" Damian laughed at his friend's notion. Cameron wanted to visit Ireland with him for a couple of weeks. Ireland just didn't seem like the type of place Cameron would want to go to, Cameron wasn't fond of the cold and Ireland wasn't the warmest place on the globe. Cameron still seemed eager though.

"Oh come on, Damo, I want to see where you grew up" He pleaded at the Irish boy who sighed in defeat.

"Fine, fine. We have a spare bed at my Mam's place." Cameron grinned at his friend, he honestly wanted to see where Damian grew up and he could remember his friend telling him how beautiful Ireland was.

A month after Cameron proposed to go to Ireland Damian found both himself and Cameron boarding a plane from L.A. to Ireland. The Glee Project had long finished and Damian had just got back from his holiday to Greece as relaxing as it was he was desperately homesick and despite Cameron being there he just wanted to be home already in the comfort of Ireland.

Cameron was beyond excited, he kept fidgeting in his seat, he had begged Damian to let him have the window seat just so that he could look out of the window to look at the ocean. Damian chuckled at his friend.

They finally arrived in Ireland and both boys were completely exhausted, they landed in Dublin and exited the airport to feel the harsh chill of Ireland hit them unexpectedly (for Cameron that is) Cameron shuddered at the cold air, he looked over at Damian who was smirking at his friends unexpected reaction.

"I did warn you it was cold!" Damian exclaimed. Cameron narrowed his eyes and shrugged.

"I'll get used to it" He replied. Damian rolled his eyes, of course he will. They swiftly boarded a coach which travelled to Derry, Damian's hometown. The coach was at least a 4 hour journey, Cameron couldn't believe how long they had been travelling for, he barely travelled outside of Texas this was all so new to him.

Two hours into the journey Cameron was fast asleep, his head rested against Damian's shoulder. Damian himself felt pretty close to sleeping however his eyes suddenly bursted with excitement as the familiar sight of rural fields came into view. His eyes started to water at the sight of it.

_I'm home._

He nudged Cameron awake when the coach had finally stopped; Cameron yawned then widened his eyes as he looked out of the window at the countryside.

"It's beautiful" He whispered, he had never seen grass so green in his entire life. Damian laughed affectionately at Cameron's reaction.

"Now let's see if I remember the way to my house" Damian remarked, Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, you weren't away from home for that long" Damian's face softened at the sound of the word home and he punched Cameron playfully on the shoulder instead of replying. They walked down a small country lane; the soft sounds of birds chirping erupted in the morning air.

They had spent most of the night and early morning travelling, it was now 7AM, Damian was worried that nobody would be up in his Mam's house. However as they reached Derry they were oddly surprised.

Damian's family, neighbours and even the majority of Celtic Thunder were standing in the small town square awaiting Damian's arrival. Cameron grinned at Damian's exasperated expression. Damian ran over to his parents who enveloped him in hugs. Cameron couldn't help but smile widely at the affectionate moment.

"Mam, Dad, this is Cameron, he was in The Glee Project with me" Damian explained, pointing over to Cameron who smiled and waved.

"Ah, so you're the one who'll be stayin' with us" Damian's Mom remarked kindly at Cameron, her accent was incredibly thick, definitely heavier than Damian's however Cameron could still catch what she was saying.

"Yes I am" Cameron smiled at the woman who held her arms out to him.

"Mam, please don't" Damian exclaimed, embarrassed. Cameron laughed at the look she gave her son and walked over to the woman giving her a chaste hug.

"Oh he's a good hugger, I'd keep him if I were you" Damian's Mom replied, Damian put his hands over his face, completely mortified by his Mom's words. Cameron laughed in response.

"That's the only reason Damo is friends with me" Cameron stated, laughing playfully along with Damian's Mom. Damian shook his head and walked off to go talk to the other people who had shown up which left Cameron to awkwardly stand with Damian's parents.

"So do you and Damian get along well?" Damian's father asked, his voice sounded so joyful that Cameron couldn't help but smile at the man.

"Oh yeah, he was my closest friend in The Glee Project" Cameron replied "We hit it off straight away" Damian's Mom smiled.

"Yes, he was always so outgoing, even as a little boy." Cameron smiled at the sentiment, he didn't expect less from Damian.

"I hope it's okay with you guys that I'm staying, I just really wanted to see what Derry is like" Cameron chuckled, earning smiles from both parents.

"And what d'ya think of it?" Damian's father asked.

"It's absolutely beautiful" Cameron said honestly. Both parents seemed surprised by the blonde boys answer. Damian's Mom opened her mouth to say something however she was cut off by Damian returning.

"They haven't told you any embarrassing stories of me have they?" He asked Cameron, wincing at the possibility of his parents telling Cameron _those_ stories.

"Oh, they've told me loads" Cameron replied, laughing at Damian's mortified expression. "Relax, I'm kidding" Cameron grinned. Damian punched his arm, rolling his eyes at his nerdy friend.

"Well then, I think we should get you boys back for some breakfast" Damian's Mom said chirpily. Damian and Cameron nodded eagerly, they were starving after their long journey from L.A. "We've parked the car nearby so that you won't have to carry that luggage around with you everywhere" She smiled at the boys' relieved expressions.

They made their way to the car, packing their suitcases in the boot and sliding into the backseats. Damian groaned when his Mom put the Celtic Thunder CD into the CD player, Cameron grinned over at Damian who pulled a face at his Texan friend. His playful face suddenly turned into a humiliated one as his mother and father started to sing along loud to 'Steal Away'.

Cameron laughed at Damian's embarrassment and swayed to the music, humming along with the tune.

Oh yes, Cameron could tell straight away that this trip to Derry will be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at Damian's house, it was a small country house it felt incredibly homely. Cameron stared in wonder at the interior, it was decorated so warmly that Cameron couldn't help but feel right at home.

Damian nudged Cameron and pointed to the staircase, gesturing for the boy to walk up them. Cameron obliged and picked up his suitcase as he started to walk up the stairs.

"My room's to the left" Damian told the other boy, Cameron grinned when he saw a sign on the front of the door. DAMIAN'S ROOM. He also noted a keep out sign on the door as well, he rolled his eyes.

Damian's room was large, there were two beds inside and posters of his idols covering the walls, there were quite a few Celtic Thunder merchandise lying around and a soccer ball was left in the middle of the room. Damian pushed past Cameron to pick the ball up and put it aside, he smiled sheepishly at his friend.

"Must've left that there before I left for L.A." Damian explained. After he put the ball down he walked over to his bed and started to unpack his suitcase. "Oh that's your bed over there" He waved his hand to the general direction of the other bed. Cameron nodded and moved to sit on the surprisingly comfy bed.

"Your room's way bigger than mine" Cameron told the Irish boy who smiled in return.

"I've missed this room" Damian replied sadly, looking around nostalgically at everything, he beamed at Cameron. "We better hurry up and unpack, I expect Mam's already made us breakfast" Cameron's stomach rumbled low at the thought of food which made Damian laugh hysterically. "Someone's excited for food" He chuckled at a blushing Cameron.

"We've barely eaten proper food since we left L.A." Cameron exclaimed. "So of course I'd be hungry" He huffed, Damian laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Come on then, let's go get something to eat" He replied, he turned to leave and Cameron followed closely behind him the scent of bacon making his stomach growl fiercely earning another hysterical laugh from Damian.

"Mam this smells great" Damian said excitedly as the two boys entered the kitchen, Damian's Mom smiled widely at both of them, urging them to sit down at the table with Damian's dad. Both boy's did so and smiled as Damian's Mom returned with platefuls of food.

"This looks amazing" Cameron sighed happily, digging happily in. Damian stared at his friend for a bit, a smile playing on his lips. He caught his Mom's eye and looked back down to his food sharply. His Mom chuckled lightly and turned her attention to Cameron.

"So what are you boys planning on doing today?" She asked kindly, Cameron looked up at the question then looked over at Damian for the answer, Damian swallowed his food.

"I was gonna take Cam to Ness" Damian replied, Cameron gave him a confused look. "Ness is a wood, we can go through the country trail it's really relaxing" Damian explained to his friend. Cameron smiled, a country walk in Ireland sounded like a good way to spend the day in his opinion.

"Oh you'll love it there, it's beautiful" Damian's Mom told Cameron with a certain softness in her voice, Cameron smiled at the woman.

"I'm sure I will, I'm finding Ireland great!" Cameron emphasised excitedly, he wasn't saying that just to be nice because Damian's parents were showing hospitality, he honestly had fallen in love with this country straight away.

"That's good" Damian's Mom replied chirpily, she turned her attention to Damian. "Oh, Damian, this week is the Macnas Festival, your father and I were gonna drive up to Galway for it. I don't suppose you and Cameron want to come along with us?" Cameron noted the flash of excitement in Damian's eyes.

"Yes! Definitely, Cam will love it" He said in a thrilled rush. "Especially the parade!" He added with a grin, turning to Cameron animatedly. Cameron raised an eyebrow but said nothing; it was obviously something important to Damian.

The two boys finished their breakfast and with a last wave at Damian's parents they left into the cool air of Ireland. Cameron was still getting used to the dramatic drop in temperature; it was definitely a lot different from Texas and not just temperature-wise. Still, this place was beautiful and Cameron was enjoying every second of it.

They took the bus to Londonderry; there were a lot of people travelling by bus so there was next to no space left on the vehicle. Cameron's shoulders were pressed against Damian's and Cameron couldn't help but laugh at the awkwardness of it. Damian smirked in return and he nudged Cameron's shoulder with his own.

Finally the bus arrived in Londonderry and Cameron thought the small town looked so endearing, he loved it straight away. Damian grinned at Cameron's awed expression; he loved the expressions Cameron made whenever they arrived somewhere new. Cameron actually looked thrilled to be in Ireland, Damian honestly couldn't be happier.

After hopping on another bus they finally reached their destination to Ness woods, Cameron's mind was blown by the sheer beauty of it. He didn't expect the woods to be so green, so earthy. Damian grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the start of the country trail; Cameron laughed and awkwardly followed him to the pathway.

They started walking in peaceful silence, taking in the beautiful foliage around them. Damian soon broke the silence however.

"We should play a game" He suggested, trying to strike up a conversation. Cameron looked over at his friend.

"Okay, sure. What kind of game?" He asked, suddenly intrigued by what possible game they could play on a country trail.

"We could play truths like we used to back in the Glee Project?" Damian suggested, Cameron chuckled.

"What's the point in playing that, we know each other like the back of our hands." Cameron reminded the Irish boy.

"We can't know_ everything_ about each other." He told Cam, Cameron shrugged nonchalantly.

"Fine, fine, but you have to start" He told the brunette next to him. While Damian was thinking of a question to ask Cameron admired the breeze hitting them softly in the cool July air. He was starting to get used to the temperature of Ireland, it was less cold to him and more refreshing.

"Why did you really want to visit Ireland?" Damian's quizzical voice interrupted Cameron of his thoughts. "Remember it has to be the truth" Damian added.

Cameron thought for a moment, he wanted to visit Ireland because he was curious of where Damian lived…wasn't he? Maybe that was just an excuse he had fooled himself into believing, he tried to remember back when he first had the thought to visit Ireland. It was just after Damian had won The Glee Project. He remembered feeling happy, proud yet a little bit sad, as if he wouldn't be able to see Damian again. Suddenly the reason as the why he wanted to visit Ireland became clear to him, it struck him off guard.

"To be with you" He muttered, Damian looked at Cameron intensely, not quite sure of his meaning. Cameron returned Damian's gaze and carried on. "I was scared that because you won we might not get to spend as much time together anymore" He paused as he regained his thoughts. "I didn't want to lose our friendship." Damian's heart softened at the sentiment, Cameron really seemed to care about their friendship.

The two continued walking in slight silence, both eyeing the other yet not catching each other's gaze.

"It's your turn" Damian spoke suddenly; Cameron seemed to only just realise that they were still playing the game.

"Is it true that you can't fall in love?" He asked abruptly, Damian was caught off guard at the question; he stared at Cameron baffled at what to answer it with. The truth sounded like a good option.

"It's not that I can't fall in love, it's just I know I won't be able to live up to the other person's expectations. I've only ever felt strongly about one relationship in the past and I left her for my career." Damian's voice hitched, he was suddenly overcome with grief from his past choices, blatantly still hurting over leaving the love of his life. Cameron decided to push on and change the subject.

"I'm really looking forward to spending the week here" Cameron told the Irish boy excitedly "I've only ever really felt at home in Texas but here, it just feels right you know?" Damian smiled wide at Cameron's words; it touched his heart that his best friend loved his hometown as much as he did.

"We're going to the pub tonight with some of Celtic Thunder" Damian told Cameron who looked confused at him.

"But you're 18, you can't drink alcohol." Damian laughed at Cameron's words.

"18 is the legal age to drink in Ireland" Damian told his friend who looked at him in awe.

"Man, why didn't I visit Ireland when I was 18" He remarked, Damian laughed heartily once more at his friend and patted him affectionately on the back.

"Come on, let's finish this trail and then you can meet the guys" Damian said, Cameron nodded eagerly and they carried on walking down the small country pathway.


	3. Chapter 3

Damian and Cameron entered the small pub and suddenly loud cheers were heard within the room, a group of men were sat by a table all looking over at the two boys and smiling cheerily, they obviously had already started drinking.

Damian waved over at them and led Cameron towards the group of men. Cameron stood awkwardly to the side, not knowing what to say or do as Damian talked actively to the men. Damian suddenly remembered Cameron and turned to his friend with a wide smile.

"Cam, this is Celtic Thunder and a couple of family friends!" He exclaimed excitedly, Cameron looked over to the men and smiled brightly at them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. You won't believe how much Damo talks about you." Cameron told the men, who all smirked and looked over at a flushed Damian.

"Damo?" Paul questioned, laughing at the nickname. "That's cute" Damian blushed even more and nudged the other Irishman.

"Shut up" He muttered, Paul let out a hearty laugh and slapped Damian on the back. He looked over at Cameron and gave the blonde haired boy his best glare.

"Woah—woah I always call you Damo, no need to look at me like that" Cameron said defensively, lifting his hands up in the air. The group of men laughed and offered to buy Cameron and Damian drinks which they accepted humbly.

After a couple of drinks Cameron could very well say that he was slightly drunk, his vision was becoming hazy. He looked over at Damian who was laughing at something one of the men was telling him over the other side of the room, Cameron smiled at his friend. How a guy like Damian managed to wander into his life out of the blue Cameron would never know but he was so grateful that it happened.

Damian caught Cameron's eye and smiled drunkenly at him, waving his half-drained pint in the air gesturing for Cameron to come over. Cameron smirked and stood up, wobbling slightly as if he was walking on somebody else's legs.

"Woah, steady!" Cameron heard a voice from next to him as a hand reached out to steady him, he looked down at the man him and Damian were talking to when they first entered the pub, it was Paul wasn't it?

"Hey why don't you sit down for a bit?" Paul asked, Cameron bit his lip and looked over at Damian who was still smiling at Cameron expectantly. "Don't worry about him; he can have his man back soon enough" Cameron rose his eyebrow at 'his man' but sat down in the seat next to the Irishman anyway.

"Listen, Damian's basically my best friend. I've grown up with the kid and he has a tough time reaching out to people." Paul cut off to take a gulp of beer and wiped his mouth before continuing. "He seems to trust you; does he tell you a lot of stuff?" Paul asked, Cameron nodded.

"Yeah—I mean we tell each other everything" Cameron responded, his voice slurred from the alcohol.

"Everything you say?" Paul asked, scratching his face as he did so. "Well I have to say I'm really surprised, Damian doesn't like opening up to people. He's not an emotional type of person" Paul trailed off as they heard a shout from behind them, both men turned around to see Damian laughing.

"Come on, Cam." Damian shouted again, Cameron grinned and turned apologetically to Paul.

"Go on, I'll let you off this time" Paul said with a wink, Cameron smiled and thanked him before walking over to go talk to Damian. Damian wrapped an arm around Cameron's shoulders and started talking animatedly into the blonde boy's ear.

Paul smiled fondly at both of the boys, he casted one more knowing look to Cameron and Damian before turning back to his beer.

"I am so drunk" Damian slurred, his arm was still hung loosely around Cameron's neck.

"You look it" Cameron responded hazily, Damian gave him a toothy smile.

"We're gonna have to leave soon, Mam'll be wonderin' where we are" Damian responded, his accent seemed to get thicker with the more alcohol he consumes. Cameron nodded and put down his drink.

"I'm fine with that" He grinned at Damian. He locked his eyes with Damian and inwardly gasped at the intenseness of the blue, they were so bright, so piercing. It could have been the alcohol but Cameron honestly felt encaptured in the Irish boy's eyes. As if he couldn't look away, he couldn't miss out on any second of the pure loveliness of them.

A smile played on the Irish boy's lips, _his lips. _Cameron must be drunk because never have Damian's lips looked so inviting, he just really wanting to kiss Damian, to feel those lips on his own. He trailed his eyes over Damian's features, he had never realised how beautiful Damian actually was. How his eyes stood out against his skin, how plump and cute his lips looked. _How kissable they looked._ Suddenly a soft, surprised voice sounded from behind both of the boys, snapping Cameron out of his trance.

"Damian? Oh my god is that you?" Cameron laid his eyes on a small, lovely girl. With wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. She was beautiful, she looked a year or so younger than Damian. Cameron glanced quickly at Damian, Damian looked surprised and a little reserved, as if he felt guilty about something.

"Shell" he muttered under his breath, the bewilderment in his voice held some sort of longing, a tinge of hope. That's when it hit Cameron. He knew who this girl was, well, he knew of her.

This girl was the one who Damian had to give up for The Glee Project. This was the girl Damian was previously in love with and still obviously had feelings for. This was the love of Damian's life.

Cameron did two things; he turned to Damian with the most hurt, the most jealous and the most purely seething look upon his face which made Damian's eyebrows shoot up in confusion. And then he threw up, all over Damian's shoes.

**A/N: Okay so the ending of this one made me laugh harder than it should have. It's not even that funny I just started hysterically laughing for no reason; I swear I'm going crazy. But anyway! Dun dun duuuuunnnn Cam's jealous, the love of Damo's life is back in the picture, who's Damo going to choose? Oh I wonder. Anyway, sorry it took like 2 days till I updated, I've been pretty busy! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Well you boy's look completely gone" Damian's Mom remarked, looking both of them up and down and then suddenly looking at Damian's feet. "Damian, love, where on earth are your shoes?" She asked surprised.

Damian glared at Cameron. "I don't know, ask Cam." He snapped, Cameron winced at his tone. "I'm going to bed" Damian muttered before turning around and heading straight for the stairs without another glance at Cameron. Damian's Mom looked at Cameron questioningly.

"I threw up on his shoes" Cameron replied, embarrassed that he had allowed himself to get into that state. Damian's Mom looked apologetically at the blonde boy. She surprised him by wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug.

"Don't worry about Damian, he'll come round, it's probably the alcohol making him act that way" She cooed in Cameron's ear, he felt automatically less upset, he smiled thankfully at the woman.

"I better go to bed, thanks so much Mom" He stopped dead in his tracks as he turned red at what he had just called Damian's Mom. "I am so sorry" He said, horrified at the fact he had just called her Mom. She simply laughed heartily and shook her hands at him.

"No need to be sorry Cameron! Truth be told I already think of you as my son, you can call me Mom all you like, its fine!" She laughed, he smiled fondly at her, he thanked her once more and made his way upstairs to Damian's room.

He entered the room tentatively, scared that he may wake Damian up and Damian would shout at him again. He looked over at Damian's bed; Damian wasn't facing him he was curled the other way facing a wall. Cameron sighed quietly and sat down on his bed, his head in his hands.

Why did he feel a sudden rush of jealousy when he realised who that girl was, Damian was his friend, his best friend. So why did he feel the need to kiss him before Shell turned up. Why was he tracing the outlines of every feature on Damian's face with his eyes? Why did he automatically hate Shell just because Damian loved her? A voice snapped Cameron sharply out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry" Damian muttered from where he lay, Cameron squinted in the dark to try and see Damian but it wasn't possible as Damian was still curled up facing the other way. Cameron smiled adoringly over at the boy's back.

"I'm the one who was sick, Damo, I should be saying sorry" Cameron replied with a sigh. He heard Damian shuffle in his covers.

"Yeah but I overreacted, it was only a bit of sick" Damian remarked, Cameron could faintly see the outline of his face. "It's just—I'm a bit shook up right now." Damian muttered.

"It's cos of Shell isn't it?" Cameron asked, Damian was silent which meant Cameron was right. "You still love her?" Cameron asked, dreading the answer. He heard Damian shuffle once more in his bed; he saw the outline of Damian sit up on his bed.

"I dunno anymore I mean—I thought if I were to ever see her again I'd just fall for her all over again, you know?" Damian said, he sounded worn out, completely drained. Cameron heard an intake of breath as Damian opened his mouth to speak again. "But I didn't—I mean there were still feelings but not as strong as love you know." Cameron's heart soared; he felt a heavy weight suddenly lift off his chest at Damian's words.

"Yeah I get what you mean." Cameron replied. He shifted to sit on his bed as well so that he was facing Damian. They looked at the outlines of each other for a while before Cameron spoke once more. "Are we friends again?" His voice hitched, he didn't mean for it to sound like he was physically in pain it just happened.

"Oh, Cam" Damian replied, Cameron heard the sound of Damian moving once more, he felt a sufficient amount of weight on his bed. He turned to face Damian who had just sat next to him. "Come here" Damian told his blonde friend before enveloping him in a hug. Cameron held Damian tightly, grasping at his back with force he didn't even know he had.

"We'll always be friends, you idiot." Damian replied, laughing into Cameron's shoulder. Cameron smiled back at Damian, his chest felt like it was ready to burst. The heat radiating from Damian was crazy; Cameron had never felt so warm in his entire life.

"I'll hold you to that" Cameron breathed at Damian, Damian smiled for second and locked his gaze with Cameron's. It was hard to see because the room was so dark but Cameron could still see the twinkling blue of Damian's eyes even in the middle of the night.

Damian's smile seemed to slowly disappear as the boy's carried on staring into each other, Cameron's breathing hitched at odd places, his heartbeat quickened at the intenseness of Damian's gaze. Damian bit his lip, obviously contemplating something; his eyes never left Cameron's.

The Irish boy looked just suddenly so serious; all the laughter on his face was gone and replaced with a kind of sternness, a gaze filled with something Cameron couldn't quite name.

Everything seemed to happen so suddenly, Damian's eyes searched Cameron's for something, for anything before Damian slowly leaned in and briefly connected his lips to the blonde boys own. Cameron eagerly leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes and just _feeling_ Damian's lips against his own. He felt a large flutter erupt through his chest and stomach, as if all the sensations of the kiss had travelled throughout his body causing him to momentarily just _stop. _He had never felt this way before.

As sudden as the kiss came it went, Damian had pulled away and looked at Cameron in complete and utter horror.

"Oh my god Cam." Damian said, every inch of regret in his voice stabbed at Cameron's chest. "I'm drunk—you're drunk—oh god." He babbled, completely appalled at what he had just done. He caught Cameron's eyes once more with a pleading look. "Please, can we pretend this never happened? Please Cam" He begged, his voice filled with regret, with guilt.

Cameron feigned a smile and shrugged nonchalantly at the Irish boy. He kept his voice even. "Of course, Damo." He replied, trying everything not to just break down in front of the other boy.

Damian smiled thankfully in response and hugged Cameron once more; Cameron closed his eyes and willed the butterflies in his stomach to just go away already. Damian pulled away; Cameron automatically missed the feel of Damian's arms around him. Damian went back to his own bed, whispered a goodnight to Cameron and fell asleep shortly after that.

Cameron lay awake, he bit his lip to try and suppress the sob that was all too willing to escape from his mouth, and he turned to lie on his side as he wrapped his arms around himself.

This was bad, this was really bad. All he wanted to do was kiss Damian again, the feel of his lips was phenomenal and Cameron needed more of that feeling. Shit. Cameron thought as he closed his eyes and willed himself to just sleep already.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was less awkward than Cameron thought it would have been, maybe Damian forgot completely about the kiss they shared. Damian acted completely normal towards Cameron, there was no sign that the kiss even happened. Maybe Cameron just imagined it, but it felt so very real to him, he could still imagine the taste of Damian's lips.

They were sat at breakfast and Damian was currently talking to his father about what they did yesterday, Damian's Mom was eyeing Cameron suspiciously. Breakfast ended quickly, Cameron was honestly relieved. He got up to help Damian's Mom clear the dishes, she smiled appreciatively to him.

"Are you okay, Cameron?" She asked worriedly, "You seem in a strange mood today" He turned from the dishes to look at the woman in front of him.

"Ah, no Mom I'm fine just uh—I guess the alcohol from last night is still hitting me pretty bad" He babbled as he smiled half-heartedly at her. She studied his face for a second before smiling and nodding. They both carried two cups of coffee each into the living room where Damian and his father were sat, watching TV and talking to each other.

Damian's Mom walked over to her husband and gave him the cup of coffee, he smiled appreciatively at her and she sat down on the empty seat next to him. Cameron looked over at the seat next to Damian, why were their sofas so small.

He gave Damian the coffee, earning a brilliant toothy smile from the other boy. Cameron took his seat next to Damian and oh—there it was again, the heat radiating from Damian surrounded Cameron making him so comfortable. Their shoulders and sides were pressed together due to how small the sofa was which made Cameron's face flush.

"Where are you boy's thinking of goin' today?" Damian's Mom asked with a smile, Damian and Cameron both looked at each other first before looking back at her.

"I honestly have no idea" Damian replied with a hearty laugh "We might just go visit the town or something" He carried on, Damian's Mom smiled.

"I think Cameron would like the town." She replied and looked over at Cameron. Cameron awkwardly smiled at her, truth be told he didn't really want to be alone with Damian; he didn't think he could handle it after last night.

A knock on their front door interrupted everyone of the conversation, Damian's Mom got up and made her way to the front door, the boy's heard a gasp and then Damian's Mom returned looking over at Damian.

"Shell's at the front door" She said in disbelief, Damian's face fell and he looked over at Cameron for a brief second before nodding and getting up to go talk to her.

Cameron felt like crying again, the heat had disappeared and Cameron had never felt colder in his life than he did right now. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder; he looked up to see Damian's Mom stood staring at him in a concerned manner.

"Cameron, love, are you okay?" She asked. Cameron nodded at her, his smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"Yeah" He managed to mumble, his voice close to cracking. Before Damian's Mom could say another word she was interrupted by Damian walking back into the room, his face flushed and his lips plump. Cameron's heart literally felt as if it had just shattered.

"Shell wants to go out to lunch" He said, his voice sounded strange it sounded as if it had no emotion whatsoever. Damian then looked guiltily at Cameron. "Is it okay if I go with her for lunch?" He asked sheepishly, Cameron shrugged and averted Damian's gaze as he replied.

"Yeah—whatever man I don't mind" He said, trying to keep his voice straight, Damian didn't notice the hurt in his friends voice instead he grinned at Cameron and bounded upstairs to get ready.

Damian's Mom looked angry all of a sudden. "She made him choose between him and going to America and now she just wants to waltz back in as soon as he comes back home" She muttered more to herself than anyone else. Cameron looked up at her.

"What happened to Damian after he had to choose?" Cameron asked, he was curious as to how Damian acted.

"He was obviously distressed, he didn't know what to do the poor lad." She said sadly. "She shouldn't have had to put him in that position anyway, it ruined him" Cameron nodded with her as he thought back to when they filmed vulnerability for The Glee Project, Cameron just broke down at the end of his last chance performance.

"He seems so much more reserved now, he used to be so open with everyone" Damian's Mom carried on sadly. Cameron listened intently then nodded at her words slightly.

"He's pretty open with me" Cameron replied, he knew Damian was reserved but from the first day they met both of the boys connected, Damian told him everything and vice versa. Damian's Mom simply stared at Cameron for a while, registering what he had just said.

"Oh, really" She said simply, Cameron nodded once more. "Well since Damian has abandoned us, what d'ya say I take you out for lunch?" She smiled, Cameron nodded dejectedly. He honestly wanted to spend the day with Damian, he needed something to do though so he accepted the lunch offer maybe it would keep his mind off Damian and Shell.

Cameron and Damian's Mom sat in a small local coffee shop, it wasn't busy but nowhere in this town seemed to be. Cameron liked the fact that it wasn't crowded with people, it added to the allure of Ireland.

"So how are you enjoying Ireland so far?" Damian's Mom asked cheerily, Cameron looked up from his sandwich to lay his eyes on the woman in front of him.

"Oh it's great, I can't believe I haven't been here before" He remarked happily, she grinned back at him.

"Lucky you met our Damian then" She said, Cameron's face fell at the mention of Damian, he knew that he was being stupid but he couldn't help feeling hurt that Damian was with a girl, the love of his life nonetheless.

Damian's Mom seemed to notice the change in attitude of the boy in front of her, she looked at him sympathetically.

"Are you upset that he chose to have lunch with Shell over you?" She asked the blonde boy, Cameron spluttered into his drink, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and looked up at her surprised.

"No—I mean he did leave me hanging a bit but he seems to like her so that's all that counts isn't it." Cameron muttered, he caught the woman's eye and she just looked so understanding, so _knowing _that Cameron was scared she knew all too much.

"You love my son." She said simply. Cameron's heart pounded, his face flushed and he babbled, he babbled to try and deny it, he could feel himself getting more hysterical as he drew off a list of excuses stating "that's insane" "he's my best friend" but his voice trembled, his eyes fell sadly and before he knew it he was sobbing in front of this understanding woman.

He felt her hand over his on the table and he tore his eyes away from the floor to look at her right in the eyes before he muttered five words which he'd never knew that he had been dying to say. Five words which lifted a great pressure off his chest and made him feel more free.

"I'm in love with him."


	6. Chapter 6

Cameron couldn't control the tears leaking down his face as he started to sob uncontrollably in front of this woman who he had only known for a day. She looked sadly at him, as if seeing Cameron break down in front of her genuinely upset her, which it did of course.

"Come on, love. Let's get you home" She said as she stood up and wrapped an arm around Cameron's shoulder, leading him outside to walk back home. Cameron tried his best to wipe the tears off his face and make it look like he wasn't crying but the tears just didn't seem to want to stop.

They finally arrived back into the comfortable atmosphere of the McGinty household and Cameron automatically felt more at ease. Damian's Mom led him to the living room and sat him down whilst offering a tea or coffee to him, he shook his head. She sat down next to him and put her hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

"How long?" She asked simply, she didn't need to say any more, Cameron understood fully what she meant.

"I think I always have" Cameron sobbed out, fresh tears falling down his already stained cheeks. Damian's Mom frowned and stood up to fetch a tissue for the boy, he gratefully took it and wiped at his eyes.

"I take it Damian doesn't have any idea?" She enquired, Cameron's eyes opened wide and he shook his head frantically.

"No—I can't ever—we're best friends" He trailed off.

"Using the best friend excuse is the oldest trick in the book." She said sweetly, Cameron wiped at his eyes with the tissue again. "The truth is I honestly thought somethin' was goin' on between you and Damian when you first arrived. You jus' had that new couple feel to you." She laughed slightly at Cameron's surprised and flushed face.

"He has Shell" Cameron muttered, he saw Damian's Mom's smile falter slightly at the mention of Shell. "Do you not like her?" He asked expectantly.

"It's not that I don't like her, she was a lovely girl while she was with Damian. It's jus' what she did to him, making him choose like that." She grimaced at the memory of what had happened. "Would you have made Damian choose?" She asked the blonde haired boy.

"No. I'd have supported him, I still support him." Cameron said absent-mindedly, there was such sincerity in his voice that Damian's Mom couldn't help but believe him.

"You should tell him" She muttered, Cameron averted his gaze and looked embarrassed once more.

"I can't—he'll reject me, it'll just end badly. Even though…" Cameron trailed off, was he really just about to tell Damian's Mom that Damian kissed him last night? Damian's Mom just smiled simply at him for him to continue in his own time. "He kissed me last night" Cameron carried on quietly, he definitely caught that split second of shock cross over the woman's face, he winced at the reaction.

"And then what happened?" She pushed, shock still evident in her voice.

"He begged me to not mention it again so I agreed." Cameron saw the shock in her face turn to some form of anger as he divulged that information.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand that boy half the time. He definitely didn't inherit that insensitiveness off me." She replied, her hand on her face as she looked at Cameron apologetically.

Just as Cameron opened his mouth to reply the door opened and Damian walked in smiling cheerily at his Mom and Cameron, his cheery face fell as he saw Cameron's tear stained cheeks. The colour in his face drained away as he looked as though he were about to freak out.

"Cam, what happened?" He said worriedly as he quickly made his way to sit on the other side of Cameron. Cameron looked at the floor instead of at Damian, he felt Damian's arm wrap around his shoulders, he felt warm. It felt so right.

"Cam tell me what happened, don't make me worry" Damian muttered forlorn into the blonde boy's ear. Damian's Mom smiled ever so slightly at the sight and got up to give the boy's some space.

"It's nothing" Cameron muttered against Damian's chest. "I just got a little homesick, had nothing to take my mind off it." Damian looked incredibly guilty all of a sudden, Cameron heard a sigh from above him.

"Oh, Cam I'm sorry. It's just—I hadn't seen Shell since I left Ireland. She's grown up a lot more." He laughed slightly. Cameron couldn't laugh along, he honestly felt close to breaking down again.

"Are you dating her again?" Cameron asked quietly, Damian didn't speak for a while, they both sat in silence still in close proximity of each other. Damian finally spoke.

"I don't know, Cam. It'd make sense wouldn't it? Especially 'cos she's grown up and all." Cameron's heart fell as Damian moved to sit up properly, pushing Cameron carefully off him. "Unless, there's a reason not to." Damian added, his eyes not leaving Cameron's face.

"I don't see there being a reason not to" Cameron replied, solemnly. Damian's face fell slightly as he looked away from Cameron.

"Yeah, I guess not." He replied. Cameron felt angry at himself, he just missed the perfect opportunity to tell Damian how he felt, but he was just mentally not ready at all. He just couldn't do it. He felt so pathetic but it wasn't easy telling your best friend that you were in love with them. It's never that easy.

Damian's Mom returned with a plate of biscuits, she placed them down on the coffee and turned to Cameron once more giving him a motherly smile.

"Are you okay now, love?" She asked kindly. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Mom." He replied, she chuckled at the name once more and patted him on the shoulder before leaving. Damian turned to Cameron with an eyebrow raised.

"Did you just call my Mam, Mam?" He asked, Cameron laughed and nudged him.

"She said I could." Cameron replied, smiling as though he hadn't smiled for years.

"Next thing I know you'll be moving in, not that I'd complain of course." Damian remarked, smiling at Cameron.

"Yeah, yeah, you'd get sick of me eventually" Cameron stated very matter-of-factly, Damian smiled once more.

"Yeah, but at least I'd be sick _**of **_you and not _**on**_ you." Damian teased, Cameron glared at him and nudged him playfully once more. "I seriously am sorry for not spending time with you today." Damian told the boy, Cameron could hear the blatant regret in Damian's voice for leaving him at home. Cameron shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's okay, I got to spend some quality time with Mom" Damian laughed once more at Cameron saying Mom.

"Well you have me for the rest of the day" Damian told Cameron, they smiled at each other before both turning away, unable to carry on looking at each other. "Wanna play a video game or something? I have an xbox upstairs" Damian offered, Cameron smiled.

"That'd be awesome" And so Cameron became happy again quite easily, he hated the fact that Damian could make him literally break into pieces as fast as he could make him feel like the whole world was just right again. Most of all he hated that he just couldn't hate Damian; he wasn't able to hate him. No matter how much the boy unintentionally hurt him.


	7. Chapter 7

Both boys slept soundly that night, Cameron felt happier, he wasn't sure why, maybe it was just Damian's presence. He felt so much more comfortable knowing that Damian was there, merely inches away from him.

Cameron awoke to Damian's smiling face; he sat up startled at how close Damian currently was to him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" Damian apologised. He held out a hand to help Cameron out of bed, Cameron raised an eyebrow at the gesture but accepted anyway. "Your hairs all messy, Cam" Damian pointed out.

Cameron self-consciously ran his fingers through his hair to flatten it down a bit; he felt Damian's hand suddenly on his own.

"Leave it how it is, Cam. I like it" Damian stated in all seriousness. Cameron's hands fell back down to his sides as he smiled slightly, Damian grinned proudly at the thought of him making Cameron smile.

"Come on" Damian gestured down the stairs. "I think Mam wanted to take us out somewhere" Damian smiled. Cameron couldn't help but wonder where she was going to take them. Now that she knew about his feelings for her son he was always suspicious that she would make it too obvious around Damian.

Cameron and Damian made their way downstairs only to stop abruptly to the sight which greeted them in the kitchen.

"Shell. What are you doin' here?" Damian asked; his voice low. The girl in question simply smiled brightly at the sight of Damian.

"Well since you left our date early yesterday I wanted to spend some time with you" She eyed Cameron briefly before turning her attention back to Damian once more. She gave him a toothy, forced smile while adding "Jus' like the good ol' days" Damian winced slightly.

Damian's Mom walked in and gave Cameron an apologetic look, Cameron could tell straight away that she was annoyed, and by the look on Damian's face he could as well. Shell, however, seemed to have no idea.

"Shell asked if she could come along and she was so insistent I could hardly say no, could I?" Damian's Mom exclaimed, giving the Irish girl a smile which seemed all too false. Shell returned a smile which easily resembled a grimace.

After everyone had breakfast Shell excused herself to go freshen up whilst Cameron got up to help Damian's Mom clear the plates up.

"You don't seem happy that Shell is here" Damian turned to his father's intent gaze. "Don't you want her here?" His father asked. Damian suddenly looked sheepish.

"Well I kinda thought it'd just be me you, Mam and Cam" Damian admitted. "It's kinda like she's intrudin' on a family thing" Damian's father raised his eyebrow.

"You think of Cameron as family?" He asked, Damian silently cursed his cheeks for turning red at that moment.

"I guess so—I mean we're really close friends" Damian said simple, his father continued to stare at him.

"Why did you leave your date early?" He asked, surprising Damian a little with all these questions.

"I jus' felt like—have you ever got that strong feeling where you just know that someone's upset and they need you?" He asked, his father nodded.

"Only with your Mam" The man replied, catching Damian off guard slightly.

"Oh—I got that with Cam yesterday so—"

"So you chose Cameron over the girl you used to fawn over all the time?" His father interrupted, Damian laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah—I guess I did" He replied with another awkward laugh.

Shell walked back in and settled in Cameron's seat next to Damian, she put her hand over his and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I miss you" She said, her breath tickling his ear, he faked a smile back at her but he didn't reply.

It was time for everyone to leave to wherever Damian's parents were taking him, after everyone got in the car (Damian sat awkwardly between an over-exuberant Shell and a frowning Cameron) they set off towards their destination.

The car ride was only around 20 minutes long and they had travelled deep into the countryside of Ireland. Cameron kept his eyes out of the window, purely due to the fact that Shell was currently all over Damian trying to hug him and kiss him but he also really wanted to see the countryside, it was so breathtakingly beautiful like most things here.

The car stopped abruptly and Damian's Mom turned around to catch Cameron's eye. "We're here" She breathed excitedly at him; Cameron smiled widely at the woman and moved to get out of the car.

The cool air hit him it felt so relaxing on his skin compared to the humid air in Texas. They had parked in the middle of a countryside lane; apparently not many cars come down here. His eyes suddenly caught on such a breathtaking image; it was a large tree with a carved bench in front of it. He breathed in a sharp intake of breath at the completely beautiful scene before him.

The tree was large, very large. Since it was late July it was still blossomed from spring, it had such exuberant colours it was nothing like the blonde boy had ever seen before. He felt a presence behind him and turned to see Damian also in awe at the tree, Damian caught Cameron's eye and they both simple stood there staring into each other in complete blissfulness. That was until Shell's voice was suddenly heard from next to them, snapping them out of their trance.

"Wow this place is so pretty" Shell exclaimed, Cameron rolled his eyes at the ruined moment and turned away to look at the tree once more.

"This is where your father proposed to me" Damian's Mom told her son, she looked at Cameron for a brief second "Apparently you sit under that tree with your lover, and if you get an unbearable strong feeling in your chest jus'—jus' wanting to burst out then they're said to be your soul-mate" Cameron narrowed his eyes, he's pretty sure Damian's Mom just made that up, so that was her plan now he understood why she was so annoyed that Shell was tagging along.

"Wow, seriously" Shell asked, she turned to Damian with wide eyes "Let's go sit under it Damian, okay?" With that remark she pulled a helpless Damian along with her to go and sit on the bench, leaving Cameron stood with Damian's parents.

"I don't get why Damian doesn't just tell her to go away" Damian's father remarked, Damian's Mom nodded in agreement. "He obviously doesn't want her around" He added. Cameron looked at them briefly before looking back at Damian and Shell who were currently sat awkwardly under the tree. Apparently nothing was happening and Shell was getting testy.

"How long does it take to get that feeling Mrs. M?" She yelled over at the group. Damian's Mom winced at the name.

"Shoulda happened straight away" She called back, not able to suppress the smile which was forming on her face at the thought that they hadn't felt the feeling yet. Shell stood up, blatantly pissed off, and stomped back over to the group leaving Damian sat there completely clueless as to what was happening.

Damian's Mom nudged Cameron "Now's your chance go sit with him" She told him. Cameron looked at her and then at Damian's father who gave an encouraging thumbs up. He felt sudden warmth in his stomach as he looked lovingly at both of these people; they honestly felt like family already. He grinned and nodded before making his way to Damian who was still residing on that bench.

"Got stood up did you?" Cameron remarked, Damian laughed and looked up at Cameron standing in front of him.

"Is Shell seriously angry just because this tree thing didn't work?" Damian asked, Cameron nodded with a grin.

"I'm afraid so, mind if I sit?" Cameron asked, Damian shrugged and gestured to the seat which Cameron happily obliged to sit down on. Once Cameron was seated they caught each other's eyes once more.

A warm shiver, that's what Cameron could describe the feeling as, something warm which ran throughout his whole body before suddenly stopping at his chest just feeling as though it was going to burst out at any second. His eyes delved deep into Damian's gaze, he just knew Damian could feel that as well, he could see it in his eyes. They felt as though they had to sit closer, that if they didn't the feeling could be all over and it was too good-a feeling to miss.

They shuffled closer, the feeling intensified as they felt their shoulders reach contact. Damian bit his lip, his expression much like he had the other night when they had shared that drunken kiss.

"I never forgot about that kiss" Damian mumbled, his voice sounded rough as if he had not spoken in years.

"Me neither" Cameron breathed back, the feeling in his chest was becoming more and more intense with every second they spent sat together. Damian shuffled impossibly close to Cameron and took the blonde boy's hands in his own.

"Cam…" He whispered, leaning in slightly towards Cameron's face.

Cameron couldn't even comprehend what was happening.


	8. Chapter 8

Damian's breath was ghosting his; Cameron closed his eyes to focus on that beautifully warm feeling of Damian so close. This was actually happening, wasn't it? They were actually going to kiss, and they were going to mean it this time. Cameron felt Damian's hand caress his cheek and he couldn't help but sigh at the feel of it.

"What are you guys doing?" A shrill voice was heard in front of them, Damian pulled back sharpish, Cameron just sat there, still not quite able to comprehend what just happened—what just _nearly _happened. He turned to glare at Shell, she looked completely aghast. Cameron supposed it would be slightly weird seeing the boy you love nearly kissing his best friend.

Damian flushed pink and muttered a small 'nothin' before standing up and pushing past Shell abruptly to get back in the car, he needed to talk to Cameron as soon as possible about what had happened—about where they stand in a relationship.

Shell continued to gape at Cameron.

"What?" Cameron asked, annoyed. He wished she would just quit staring at him, it was unnerving.

"You think you have a chance with him?" She remarked shrewdly, Cameron raised an eyebrow. Shell looked so annoyed, completely peeved off at Cameron. He couldn't blame her, he felt the same way about her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Cameron merely replied as he stood up to shove past her and follow Damian to the car, he was stopped abruptly by Shell's hand on his arm.

"He'll never feel for you the way he felt for me, we can have a life together I can get pregnant have his children while he works on a farm. You? You'd not even compare to me" She started to laugh bitterly at Cameron's fallen face. Cameron hated to admit it but she was right, how could Cameron compare to a lifestyle where Shell could give Damian what he needed? "I thought so" Shell whispered unpleasantly. Cameron winced at the tone and watched helplessly as she made her way to the car.

He took one last look at the tree and sighed. He knew he would never be able to deserve Damian.

The McGinty's and Cameron dropped Shell off at her home sharpish before they returned to the house, Damian's Mom kept eyeing Cameron worriedly. After the realisation Shell had put into him Cameron was acting oddly, everyone noticed it but he would just shrug it off and say that he wasn't feeling well. He wouldn't even tell Damian what happened, how could he anyway?

Before Cameron walked into the house Damian's Mom grabbed his arm which made him turn to look at her. She gazed sincerely at him.

"Cameron, what happened?" She asked, Cameron could hear the concern in her voice. "Tell me what Shell said to you" She urged, Cameron sighed.

"She said I wouldn't be able to give Damian what he needs, like a family and stuff. Then I just started thinking that maybe she's right. She can have his children, they won't face any prejudices, and what can I give him? People shouting fags at us down the street that's what." Cameron replied bitterly. Damian's Mom's face fell sympathetically.

"Cameron, I don't know about you but I'd much rather be with someone who I love than someone who can provide me with certain things" She said softly, Cameron just simply looked sadly at her waiting for her to continue. "I am almost positive Damian would feel the same way. Let him decide what he wants rather than some jealous little girl" She smiled warmly at him. Cameron managed to smile back.

They walked into the living room to find Damian's father sat by the TV and Damian was nowhere in sight, Cameron looked questioningly at Damian's father who pointed in response up the stairs.

"He's in his room, said somethin' about needing to talk to you as well" Damian's father said nonchalantly. Damian's Mom beamed and turned to Cameron.

"Go up there and sort this all out" She said encouragingly. Cameron nodded excitedly and headed for the stairs, his mind racing and his heart ready to burst out of his chest if it beats any faster. He entered the room tentatively to find Damian sat on his bed looking anxious yet somewhat excited.

"_Cam" _Damian whispered fondly at the blonde haired boy, Cameron made his way to the bed and sat down nervously next to Damian. Damian turned to look at him, seemingly pondering what he should say next. "I—did you feel what I felt when we sat under that tree?" Damian asked, he scratched his head nervously at his odd phrasing.

Cameron nodded exuberantly "I did." He managed to breathe, Damian let out a relieved sigh and then put his hands over Cameron's, _there's that warmth again,_ Cameron thought.

Before Cameron knew it Damian's lips were against his, slowly pushing against his own. Cameron sighed into the kiss with one shaky breath before responding with just as much force, just as much passion.

Damian parted Cameron's lips with his tongue, Cameron responded with his own tongue. Damian's mouth felt hot, it tasted lemony for some reason and Cameron couldn't think properly, the taste and feel of Damian's tongue caressing his completely blew him away. Damian leant further into the kiss uncontrollably, tasting every bit of Cameron's mouth.

Cameron's hands found their way to Damian's hair as he pulled softly on the brunette's locks. Damian moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Cameron's waist and pulling him impossibly close towards him. They carried on kissing passionately, fiercely until they couldn't stand it anymore and they just _needed_ to break apart for air.

Both boy's sat panting, both out of breath from the truly fiery kiss. Damian caught Cameron's eye and he laughed, his joyous laughter filled the room, it was so infectious, Cameron couldn't help but laugh in return.

Damian's hand reached out to stroke Cameron's cheek as both boy's looked intently at each other. "I don't know what this feeling is" Damian muttered to the blonde boy, his hand still caressing Cameron's cheek. "But whatever it is I want to act on it" He carried on, Cameron felt like crying with relief; he couldn't believe it was happening. "I want to try, if you'll let me" Damian finished, his eyes never leaving Cameron's.

"Yes. _Yes." _Cameron breathed and suddenly Damian's lips were on his again, this time it was a much slower, a less fiery kiss but it still held all the passion of the previous kiss. "I want to try, Damo" Cameron whispered against Damian's lips. Cameron could feel Damian smile and pecked him on the lips once more before entwining their hands together.

They can talk about it all later tonight, right now all Cameron wanted was Damian's lips on his, Damian's hands on his, he just wanted Damian.


	9. Chapter 9

They spent the rest of the afternoon just simply kissing each other lazily; Cameron believed that it definitely made up for the lost time. He just loved the feel of Damian's fingers against his skin, the feel of Damian's lips moving against his in slow movements but yet so passionately intense. Most of all Cameron loved the electric feeling he got whenever he was near Damian, how his heart was beating so hard whenever Damian spoke that Cameron was honestly surprised it hadn't exploded yet.

They lay content in just holding each other, Damian had felt nothing like this before; to have Cameron leant back against his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around the blonde haired boy was just such a phenomenal experience.

"Hey Cam" Damian whispered, Cameron propped himself up on the bed with his elbows and turned to look at Damian. He took Damian's hand in his own and lifted it to his lips trailing light kisses on his palm, Damian smiled fondly.

"What is it?" Cameron replied quietly, edging closer to the brunette.

"How long have you known that you liked me?" Damian asked. Cameron abruptly stopped to ponder the question.

"I guess I properly knew when you kissed me the first time" Damian nodded at the answer, Cameron caught his eye "But I've always known there was something _more _between us, rather than just friendship" Cameron carried on to explain.

"Yeah" Damian muttered, he started to trace Cameron's hand with his fingers. "I think we've always been more than just friends" Damian admitted, their eyes met again and Cameron just felt everything fade away, the only thing he could focus on, he could see was Damian.

They crashed their lips together so suddenly that Damian let out a harsh yelp at the contact of Cameron's lips against his. He moaned Cameron's name into the kiss causing Cameron to helplessly sigh in return.

"Cam I really don't know what we are yet" Damian whispered against Cameron's lips, his breath sent vibrations throughout Cameron's body, he couldn't help but shudder. "But I swear to you I'll make you happy" Cameron let out a whine against Damian's lips and kissed him roughly, pressing his lips hard against the brunettes. Damian responded eagerly with as much force, his hands flew to the back of Cameron's hair and he pulled Cameron's face impossibly close to his, trying to just feel _more_ of the blonde boy. They both parted their mouths automatically, both deepening the kiss eagerly.

Damian's tongue trailed along the underside of Cameron's, Cameron hummed with the feeling, Damian's kisses made his head feel a whole lot lighter they made his heart race like crazy. Cameron felt Damian's hands fall from the back of his head and settle on his waist. He tried to ignore the searing heat Damian's hands were currently producing on his waist and he just focused on kissing Damian.

Damian pressed his body flush against Cameron's causing the blonde boy's breath to hitch. Cameron flushed red as he felt Damian's fingers start to caress his waist, trailing up and down his sides in slow loving movements. He pulled away from Damian slightly and looked at him apologetically.

"W—we should go tell your parents" Cameron stated, he saw uneasiness cross Damian's features. He furrowed his brows. "What's wrong?" He asked, worriedly. His hand caressed Damian's arm in encouragement, Damian locked his gaze with Cameron's.

"I don't know whether I'm ready to tell my parents yet" Damian muttered, he was obviously worried about what his parents would think. Cameron couldn't help it, he started to laugh hysterically. He stopped abruptly as he saw a flash of hurt appear on Damian's face.

"Oh, Damo. Your Mom already knows I lo—I like you" Cameron blushed as he corrected himself, they weren't ready to say I love you to each other yet, besides Damian probably didn't even feel that strongly for him. He even said he didn't know what the feeling was.

"Wait, Mam has known this whole time?" Damian asked, surprised. When Cameron nodded excitedly, a small smile appeared on Damian's face. "What did she say about it?"

"She said you were an idiot for going on a date with Shell and that you'd come around eventually." Cameron shrugged, Damian laughed at Cameron's reply. "Oh, and she also thought we were dating when we first arrived" Damian turned red, remembering how his mother looked at him and then at Cameron with her eyebrow raised.

He felt Cameron's fingers entwine with his own suddenly and looked up to the piercing gaze of Cameron.

"Come on, let's go" Cameron said persuasively. Damian paused for a moment then he gave Cameron a brilliant smile and agreed. Both boy's made their way down the stairs without a second of regret, of anxiousness. They were comfortable with each other; they wanted to tell people they really did. Cameron couldn't help but wonder what Damian would say, he even told Cameron that he didn't know what they were, could they be classed as boyfriends? Would Damian introduce him as his boyfriend?

"Mam, Dad" Damian called.

"We're in the living room, there's some biscuits for you boy's here if you like" Damian's Mom called back, Damian and Cameron smiled at her response, of course she'd offer them food. They made their way to the living room and Cameron felt Damian take a hold of his hand before they walked into the room.

Damian's Mom turned to both boy's, her smile widened as she looked down at their hands.

"Well it's about time" She said happily, Damian turned red and Cameron smiled gratefully at her. "How did it happen then?" She asked, Damian's father turned round to see what the deal was, his eyes also locked onto their hands. He smiled wide at the boy's. Damian's Mom gestured to the sofa opposite them for Cameron and Damian to sit down. The boy's obliged and Damian was the first to speak.

"We both felt somethin' under that tree and we jus' got talkin' about it, you know" Damian started off, his Mom smiled fondly at him. "Then one thing led to another and here we are" Damian laughed, trying not to go in a lot of detail.

"So are you boyfriends now? Or are you in love or what?" Cameron stiffened at Damian's father's question, he saw Damian's Mom nudge her husband sharply. Cameron looked at Damian for the answer, Damian shrugged awkwardly.

"I'm not all too sure yet, all I know is that I do like Cam a lot" Damian replied, his eyes caught Cameron's and he smiled lovingly at the boy. Cameron couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at Damian's answer, sure he wouldn't mind if Damian had decided to get down on one knee and declare his undying love for him right then and there however he knew that Damian always worried about falling in love. He knew Damian was scared that he would never live up to anyone's expectations of love.

Cameron was okay with that, he was okay with moving slowly at first. As long as it would result in Damian loving him he was fine. He just knew that it would happen inevitably, his and Damian's relationship had definitely moved forward from mere friendship, it was just the beginning for them.

Cameron smiled softly at Damian and squeezed his fingers tightly, Damian responded by squeezing back and they focused their attention back to Damian's Mom planning out the festival which they would be visiting tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the day pretty much involved lazing around the house, Cameron forced Damian to help his Mom clean around the house, Damian accepted after some more persuasion. Before the boy's knew it the day was nearly over.

Cameron wasn't sure what to do when they finally made their way to Damian's room to go to sleep, he looked over at his own bed then his eyes wandered over to Damian's bed briefly before flickering back to his own. Now that him and Damian were—well whatever they were Cameron wasn't sure whether he should sleep in his own bed. He felt Damian's hands gripping his shoulders.

"Why don't we just push the beds together?" Damian offered as if he had read Cameron's mind. Cameron agreed and he watched as Damian moved to the right side of his bed. Cameron smiled slightly and followed his lead by moving to the side of Damian's bed, after a nod from Damian both the boy's pushed the two beds into each other.

Once the beds were successfully turned into one Damian took Cameron's hand in his own and looked intensely at the other boy.

"Do you want to?" He trailed off as he gestured towards the bed, Cameron could feel his cheeks heating up but he nodded anyway. Damian let go of Cameron's hand and he moved to take his shirt off, Cameron stopped dead in his tracks. He forgot that they both slept in basically their underwear. He inwardly groaned to himself, he promised that he wouldn't _do_ anything with Damian until Damian had told him he loved him. But it looked as though it was gonna be harder than he thought to do just that.

Cameron awkwardly removed his own shirt and his hands stopped just as he was about to unbutton his trousers, he bit his lip and glanced at Damian. Damian was already in the bed, just staring at Cameron with dark eyes. Cameron could feel his cheeks burn red, he let out a long sigh and quickly pulled his trousers down to reveal his boxers, he saw something flash in Damian's eyes but he couldn't put a finger on what it was.

Cameron slid into the bed to be enveloped in Damian's arms, it felt weird sleeping next to someone, he hadn't slept this close to a person for a while. Damian pulled Cameron flush against him, the brunette quickly becoming the big spoon. Cameron leant back into the inviting warmth; he smiled when he felt Damian's arms tighten round him, his hot breath on the back of his neck.

"Thank you" Damian whispered against Cameron's neck, Cameron didn't need to ask why Damian was thanking him. "I'm glad you came here with me, Cam" Damian carried on, Cameron's mind was racing, he tried to listen to what Damian was saying but the hot breath on his neck was making his mind spin. Cameron turned around to face Damian; he wanted to stop that damn breath from hitting that sensitive spot on his neck.

"Hey" Damian whispered, surprised at Cameron turning to face him. Cameron smiled dotingly at the brunette.

"Hi" He breathed in reply, before he knew it Damian's lips were on his once more, kissing him oh so tenderly, so warmly. Cameron sighed into the kiss, parting his lips ever so slightly as an invitation for Damian. Damian slipped his tongue into Cameron's mouth, inwardly sighing at the warmth. He loved how whenever he kissed Cameron he just felt ecstatic, he had spent the whole of the day kissing Cameron yet that thrilling feeling never left, it had stayed unchanged, just as strong as it was the first time they shared that drunken kiss.

Damian's hands travelled down Cameron's back, stopping just above his boxers, he felt Cameron stiffen in his arms. He pulled his lips away from Cameron's and looked at the boy intently.

"Cam, what's wrong?" Damian asked sincerely, Cameron flushed and ducked his head to avert Damian's gaze. Damian's brows furrowed yet he tightened his hold on Cameron nonetheless. "Cam, tell me" Damian whispered softly. "You can tell me anythin' you know that" Damian reassured the embarrassed boy. Cameron looked up slightly to meet Damian's eyes.

"It's just, I can't do _that_ kind of stuff—not yet" Cameron muttered, his face completely red from the topic at hand. He felt Damian's body start to vibrate with laughter.

"Cam, I'm not gonna force you into anythin' okay?" Damian replied, chuckling at the adorably confused look on Cameron's face. "We're in this thing together, if you're not comfortable with somethin' then we can work around it you know" Damian replied, he kissed the top of Cameron's head affectionately.

Cameron nudged his head into the crook of Damian's neck and smiled into his shoulder. "I just—I want to wait until we're sure of our feelings." Cameron muttered, this time it was Cameron who felt Damian stiffen.

"Cam, you do know I'm sure of my feelings for you, this isn't jus' an experiment or somethin'…" Damian trailed off, Cameron sighed.

"I know but—you're not entirely sure that what you feel for me is love. I want to do _those_ kind of things when we're both completely sure. Because…" Cameron pulled away from Damian so that he could lock their gazes together; Damian's eyes were dark yet highlighted with a sort of adorable cluelessness. "You can't look me in the eyes right now in all serious and tell me you're in love with me" Cameron couldn't help his voice cracking, he didn't feel like crying he honestly wasn't that upset, he had come to terms with the fact that Damian wasn't in love with him. Yet saying it aloud like this, it triggered something deep in his chest which panged against his skin, it hurt. It definitely hurt.

"Cam" Damian's voice broke; Cameron knew he shouldn't have mentioned anything. The blonde boy bit his lip to prevent a sob coming out and simply nuzzled his way back against Damian's chest.

"Don't speak anymore, can we just sleep" Cameron muttered against Damian's chest. Damian looked sadly at his friend. He wanted more than anything to just tell him he loved him, to reach that extra mile in his relationship. But what broke him, what physically hurt him was that Cameron was right. Damian didn't love Cameron. He definitely harnessed strong feelings for the boy, which were stronger than friendship. He heard Cameron's breathing slow down into a soft relaxing rhythm, Damian held Cameron tighter before closing his eyes, willing himself to fall in love quickly, both for him and Cameron.


	11. Chapter 11

Cameron opened his eyes to Damian's sleeping face, he smiled as an incredibly warm feeling rushed to his chest, Damian just looked so peaceful, not an etch of worry could be found on the brunette's face. Cameron was content in just staring at Damian sleep. Damian's arms were still loosely wrapped around Cameron's body.

Cameron had never felt this way about another person before. There was just something about Damian that Cameron couldn't quite put his fingers on. He somehow just knew that he and Damian would work things out, that they would last. Cameron soon snapped out of his daze as he felt Damian stir in his sleep.

Damian's arms tightened around Cameron and his expression softened into a smile.

"Cam" Damian muttered—the smile still evident on his face. Cameron lifted a hand and stroked Damian's cheek lightly; Damian's hand flew up to meet Cameron's.

"Don't ever leave" Damian whispered, Cameron nearly fell apart then and there. Whether Damian was awake or just dreaming the amount of feelings currently racing through Cameron's body couldn't be possible, it surely wasn't plausible for one person to witness that many emotions in the space of a second.

Cameron bent low to Damian's face, planting a light kiss on his head. A smile played on Damian's lips once more.

"I love you" Cameron muttered brokenly, Cameron waited patiently for any kind of reaction from the sleeping boy and when none came he let out a sigh and stood up to get changed, releasing himself from Damian's grasp.

Once Cameron had his back turned Damian opened one eye slowly, guilt crossed over his features. Cameron was in love with him yet he—he felt like kicking himself. He wanted to love Cameron, there was nothing in the world that he wanted more but it's not possible to suddenly fall in love with your best friend—no matter how close you are.

He did have strong feelings for Cameron, that he was sure of. He felt a rush every time they kissed, he loved spending time with him, he loved to hold him yet it was hard to separate platonic love to actual love. Damian was _definitely_ attracted to Cameron sexually, he knew that the other night when he simply wanted to push Cameron down and ravish him right then and there. Damian let out a frustrated sigh—why couldn't he love Cameron?

Damian's Mom made the boy's breakfast as usual and started to excitedly tell them about the Macnas Festival. Cameron could hardly contain his excitement; he'd actually be going to a Irish Festival with folk music, a parade and everything. Damian smiled at his friend's exuberance.

The car journey was four hours long, Cameron and Damian had slept for most of it, Damian's head rested on Cameron's shoulder comfortably. Damian's Mom shook both the boys gently awake when they had finally reaching Galway.  
>Damian took Cameron's hand firmly in his own and Cameron shot him a sharp warning look.<p>

"I don't care if people see." Damian remarked, he leant in and pressed a small kiss on the corner of Damian's lips and pulled away to grin cheekily at the blonde boy.

Cameron rolled his eyes at Damian but still kept his hand tight in his own.

"You boy's ready?" Damian's Mom called, with two nods from the boy's she gestured to where Damian's father was currently walking. "The Festival's that way, the parade'll start soon" She notified the boy's and with one last wide grin at Cameron she turned to catch up with Damian's father leaving both of the boys to follow them behind.

"Are you excited?" Damian asked with a laugh, Cameron was basically skipping instead of walking, Cameron turned to smile brightly at him.

"Of course I am, do you know how many parades they have in Texas? Next to none" He replied with an eye roll. "And even if they did have parades, what would they be about? Definitely nothing as fun as this" He trailed off as he saw bright colours suddenly surround them. They were in the middle of a market place and Cameron had never seen so many colours around him at once.

Damian grinned Cameron's excitement; this festival was so nostalgic for the Irish boy, his parents used to take him here all the time when he was younger. Cameron pulled Damian over to watch the river dancers perform, Damian felt the blonde boy squeeze tighter on his hand, he couldn't help but grin.

Irish folk music blasted out, filling the air with so much culture Cameron was surprised he could manage to breathe. He loved Ireland; he knew this wouldn't be the last time he would visit. He just loved the culture, loved the weather, he loved the purely natural feeling of the country, Ireland had everything he could ever want. He casted a glance at Damian at this thought, Damian's eyes were burning bright; he could hardly believe that it was possible for someone's eyes to be that blue. Damian caught his gaze and Cameron looked away quickly as he flushed red, it should be a crime to be that attractive.

He felt Damian's hand on his chin, moving his face to meet Damian's. The kiss was short; too short for Cameron's liking however they were in a public place but for all Cameron knew it could they could have been in the middle of a 12,000 person arena and he'd still only focus on Damian. It honest to God hurt Cameron that he loved Damian, Damian didn't love him back he knew that. Yet knowing that fact didn't make it hurt any less.

The Irish music blasted louder; completely transporting both the boy's to their own little world, where nobody but each other mattered. They couldn't hear any of the townsfolk or shop owners yelling around them, they couldn't feel the large hustle of people rush past them excitedly to get to the parade they could only see each other and they were content in that.

"Damian?" A familiar voice called out, snapping both the boy's out of their world. Cameron looked over to where the voice was coming from and his heart fell to see Shell standing there with a snide look on her face. His heart fell even more when Damian abruptly jumped away from him. So Damian said he was okay with people knowing about their relationship but as soon as Shell shows up he acts like this?

Cameron shot a glare at Damian; he felt anger boil within him. He hated Damian, he really did, Damian was playing with his feelings. He was the one doting on Damian, he was the one in love, Damian wasn't. Shell stood expectantly waiting for a reply from Damian; Damian looked at her then turned helplessly to Cameron unsure of what to do.

"I'm gonna go find your Mom. Don't let me stop you two from seeing the parade together or whatever" Cameron muttered irately, he pushed past a speechless Damian and ran into a large crowd of people in a frantic rush to get as far away from the Irish boy as he possibly could.


	12. Chapter 12

Cameron had never managed to find Damian's parents in the end; the crowds were large especially since he was so close to the parade. Cameron just decided to carry on walking, he'd find them eventually and Damian even had his number if worst comes to worst. The parade hadn't started yet however the crowds were gathering around the wide streets in preparation for the upcoming parade.

The sun was still shining however it was nearing 6PM and the daylight was gradually getting dimmer as time passed, Cameron recalled Damian's Mom telling both him and Damian that the parade starts at 8PM sharpish, Cameron wondered why so many people were gathering round the streets this early.

Cameron managed to find a space at the front of the street in clear view of the parade; the space was empty which was extremely lucky for Cameron seeing as there must have been hundreds of people just in this area. He pushed through crowds of people as he made his way over to that small space in which he sat down straight away, tired from walking everywhere.

He wondered how Damian was doing with Shell, whether Damian had realised what Shell had that Cameron didn't, what she could _give_ him. He bitterly wondered whether Damian had gone off with Shell, had kissed her. The blonde boy shook those thoughts out of his head, here he was in Ireland with a parade preparing to start and all he could think about was grief and anxiousness because of Damian.

"I don't understand" Shell hissed at Damian "One minute you're head over heels for me and the next you're gay" She snapped, Damian flinched at the anger in her voice. He held up his hands defensively.

"Hey, hey, calm down" He remarked "I can't help who I lo—who I like" Damian corrected himself, why couldn't he just say those words. Shell raised an eyebrow; she moved closer to Damian and leant her body against his chest, her hand caressing his shirt. She smirked up at him with a flirty expression.

"You jus' haven't been with a girl in so long you've forgotten what it's like" She whispered seductively, Damian stiffened, Shell took that to be a good sign "I can do more for you than that lanky twat anyway" She whispered harshly in his ear. Damian's face twisted in annoyance, he pushed her away and took a step back.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Damian all but yelled at the astonished girl in front of him "Don't you ever, ever insult Cam in front of me, okay?" Damian growled at Shell. Damian turned his back on Shell, ready to go and find Cameron.

"He will never love you like I did" Shell yelled after Damian, her voice breaking with angry sobs. Damian looked back briefly.

"No, he loves me more" Damian hissed back at her, leaving the girl stunned and alone. The evening was getting darker, he desperately needed to sort things out with Cam before the parade, he needed to see Cam during the parade that way he would know for sure.

**- Flashback-**

"Mam what's so special about the parade anyway?" Damian asked, his big blue eyes staring up at his Mom, they were in the middle of the parade waiting for it to start. The night was pitch black, only the light of the street lamps and the heavy glow of various lights placed around the streets made it so that the crowd were able to see the parade.  
>Damian's Mom looked down fondly at her small son, this was Damian's first Macnas Festival and she just knew that the boy would love it.<p>

"Let me tell you a secret" She said with a wink, she crouched low down so that she was level with Damian. "I first realised I was in love with your Father during the parade" She smiled at Damian's awed expression. "When the fireworks went off he just kissed me, right here" She said patting her lips quickly. "Then I just knew, I loved him" She remarked dreamily, her mind re-encountering the fond memory once more.

"I want to kiss someone during the parade" Damian exclaimed excitedly, his Mom chuckled and shook her head at the boy.

"When you're a bit older, Damian" She said with a laugh, suddenly her face grew serious once more. "And please, make sure it's with someone who you can really see yourself lovin', okay?" Damian nodded in agreement then suddenly his father lifted him up on his shoulders as the cheers of the crowds rose signalling the parade to start.

**-End of flashback-**

Cameron looked at his phone, 7:45PM, he sighed. It was almost time for the parade to start and he still hadn't found Damian or his parents yet. He had strayed from the spot he had previously sat in only once to get a drink and he should have known that his spot would have been taken the minute he left.

He was currently wandering round the town streets, trying to find another spot which had a clear view of the parade; to his dismay all the good spots were taken.

"Cam!" He heard an Irish voice yell behind him, he turned around to the icy blue gaze of Damian. He didn't know whether to hug the boy or hit him. As if Damian had read his mind he spoke once more "I know you're probably mad at me, but before we talk can we get a spot for the parade? I know a good one" Damian pleaded. Cameron sighed and gave in as he followed the Irish boy through a small street.

Damian led him to a small hill just on the outside of the town, Cameron raised his eyebrow, this didn't look like a good spot to watch the celebrations. However he trusted Damian so he followed him up the hill. When they reached the top Cameron was awe-struck.

The hill towered over the town, giving them an almost birds-eye view of the parade, the town below them was a hazy blur of lights and music, it was beautiful. Cameron turned to find Damian's eyes trailing over his face, never fixed on one part for long.

"I told Shell to basically fuck off" Damian whispered, Cameron looked at his hands and nodded appreciatively. He could feel Damian's body shuffle closer to his own on that hill. "I told her I like you" Damian carried on, Cameron bit his lip. _Like. _Not love.

Suddenly music roared below them, the boom of drums overpowered both the boys and their attention was drawn automatically onto the festivities below them. Irish dancers had appeared on the streets, singing and dancing happily whilst they twirled down the empty streets. The crowds were yelling merrily, even more so when the theatrical actors came out accompanied by large floats.

"Wow" Cameron muttered, his eyes fixated on the streets below, Damian placed his hand over Cameron's as he leant his head on Cameron's shoulder. Cameron pressed his cheek against the top of Damian's head and he inhaled the smell of Damian while his eyes never left the parade.

The confetti was released with a boom and Cameron's eyes shone brightly as he watched the confetti cover the entirety of the crowds, the music still blasting out from the band. Cameron let out a long overdue breath and he felt his chest warm up at the feel of it all.

A loud boom.

Cameron's eyes caught Damian's as the first firework was set off, Damian's breath hitched and he locked his gaze intensely onto Cameron's own. Damian's eyes flickered down to Cameron's lips briefly and Cameron just felt drawn to Damian's body. They closed the gap between them in one swift movement and their lips touched each other's for the briefest of seconds.

Another loud boom.

Damian's stomach felt like it was on fire, his heart was racing and all he could hear was the sound of a million fireworks go off in his head, all he could see behind his closed eyelids were bright lights of thousands of colours.

He pulled Cameron closer towards him, crashing their lips together so that the kiss was needier, rougher, deeper than it has ever been. Their tongues met over and over again, both boy's opening their mouths wider to let the other deepen the kiss. Their hands grabbed at each other's clothes, pulling them impossibly close to each other, just grasping at anything—everything which would keep them from losing the scent of each other.

It felt like ages before they broke apart, both panting at the complete fire of the kiss. Damian just stared at Cameron in complete bewilderment and astonishment. Fireworks continued to blast in front of them, lighting the air up in a vast array of different colours and shapes.

Damian pressed his forehead against Cameron's and just merely breathed in Cameron's scent, so sweet and intoxicating.

"I love you." Damian whispered breathlessly against Cameron's face, Cameron's eyes widened. Cameron let Damian's words sink in fully before he responded in a sob. Damian cupped Cameron's face in his hands and pulled his head back to look at Cameron's face. "Cam, don't cry, why are you crying?" Damian asked worriedly. Cameron laughed slightly and smiled adoringly at Damian.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that, Damo" Cameron whispered, his face held pure ecstasy, his eyes held so much love that Damian thought he could just drown in the intensity of Cameron's gaze.

"Well I've said it and I mean it" Damian urged, he pressed a slow, meaningfull kiss on Cameron's lips and he smiled a toothy smile once more. "I love you, Cam." He repeated, Cameron flung his arms around Damian's neck and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I love you, too" He hummed against Damian's lips. "Jeez, I love you too" He repeated, pressing his lips affectionately to Damian's once more.

The fireworks were slowing down yet the sound of the bangs buzzed in both boy's ears, the light slowly drowning away as they became completely entranced in the other's eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

That following night went past with a blur, it was so sensual, it was everything the boy's had built their relationship up to. It was the climax.

After sleeping the whole four hour journey back from Galway to Derry they decided to go straight to bed when they arrived back in the McGinty home. Damian's Mom flashed them a suspicious look but shrugged and followed her husband into the living room.

The two boys entered Damian's room and just as Cameron had shut Damian's door he was suddenly pushed roughly against the wall, Damian's lips connected harshly with his with just so much force. Cameron's hands flew automatically to Damian's hair, grabbing at the strands for support. Damian grunted into the kiss, his tongue tracing the outline of Cameron's lips.

Cameron's tongue darted out to meet Damian's causing the brunette to emit a deep moan, Damian's body pushed harder against Cameron's, Cameron moaned loudly at the impact of Damian's hips against his. Damian's eyes flashed darker for a moment before he rolled his hips against Cameron's, making the blonde boy moan deeply once more.

Damian attached his lips to Cameron's neck and began sucking and licking at the most sensitive spots on his neck, his hips continued to roll into Cameron's. Cameron hissed at the feel of the pleasure almost seething out of his body. His mind became hazy, he was drunk on lust and his hands remained in Damian's hair, forcing the brunette's head to stay on his neck and carry on doing _exactly_ what he was doing.

After another roll of his hips Damian backed away from a panting Cameron. His eyes were so dark, they barely looked blue anymore. Damian gestured to the bed and Cameron bit his lip before nodding enthusiastically. Damian took Cameron's hand tenderly in his own as he led him to their make-do double bed.

Cameron sat down tentatively on the bed, Damian stood in front of him just looking at him with unspoken love, Cameron couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable under Damian's lustful gaze. Damian pushed Cameron down on the bed and straddled him, his intense eyes never leaving the blonde boys.

Damian leant down and connected their lips once more as he started to fumble with the buttons on Cameron's shirt, he undone each button swiftly as he pulled the shirt roughly off the other boy in a frantic rush to just _feel_ Cameron. Once Cameron's shirt was happily discarded Damian sat up and pulled his shirt frantically off his head and threw it carelessly on the floor.

Cameron sat up as well, Damian still straddling his hips so now Damian was currently sat in his lips with his legs practically round Cameron's waist, he wrapped his arms around the blonde boy's neck to keep himself upright. Cameron slid his hands to grip on Damian's waist and pulled him closer to him, their hips and bare chests touching once more in a flurry of searing heat.

Damian tilted his head down and attached his lips roughly to Cameron's, Cameron responded eagerly to the kiss, opening his mouth automatically for Damian. As they kissed passionately Cameron's hands caressed every inch of Damian's back, the Irish boy was so warm; Cameron couldn't understand how one person could be that warm.

Damian's hands trailed down Cameron's back, edging towards his lower back. Cameron's eyes widened, just as they had the first time they nearly got carried away. He bit his lip and his body stiffened as Damian's hand trailed lower, the brunette stopped when his hand was lingering over Cameron's jeans waistband.

"Cam" His voice sounded rough, so filled with desire, Cameron felt himself grow harder than he already was—Damian's accent was just so heavy. "We don't have to do any of this" Damian whispered roughly into the blonde boy's ears. He sounded so enticing; Cameron could barely hear the small whimper escaping his lips.

"I want to" Cameron whispered softly at Damian, Cameron pushed Damian slowly down on the mattress suddenly taking charge. Damian's eyes locked onto Cameron's and his eyes widened once he saw the pure lust in the other's eyes. His hands shot to his own belt as he recklessly tried to unbuckle his belt hurriedly.

Cameron worked on his own jeans eventually both the boy's had discarded their trousers and suddenly felt vulnerable in only their boxers. Damian's hand flew to Cameron's cheek, reassuringly. Cameron leant into the touch and smiled adoringly at the boy underneath him.

"I'm ready" Damian whispered with a smile, Cameron nodded and moved to pull his boxers down all the way freeing his erection; Damian did the same with his own. They spent a moment completely drawn to each other's naked bodies, their eyes appreciatively raking over each other savouring the image of the other completely exposed. "_Cam_" Damian groaned pleadingly, he had started to palm his own erection purely at the _sight _of Cameron.

Cameron nudged Damian's legs open and he slid between them, his eyes never once leaving Damian's.

"Do you have any lube?" Cameron asked, Damian blushed red for a second then awkwardly nodded, Cameron raised an eyebrow. Damian sat up to rummage through his bedside drawer. After grabbing the small bottle he turned back to Cameron and grinned sheepishly.

"I jus' knew I'd figure out I loved you and we'd be doin' this, so I wanted to make sure we were prepared and stuff" He mumbled, shoving the bottle into Cameron's hands and laying back down on the bed. Cameron smirked and regained his position in between Damian's legs.

He dipped his fingers into the slippery liquid, drenching them so that they were really lubricated; the last thing he wanted was for it to hurt for Damian. Their eyes locked onto one another's once more as Cameron's fingers stroked slowly at Damian's hole. He saw Damian's face twist in pain as Cameron pushed one finger slowly in. He stopped abruptly, internally freaking out—was it hurting Damian that much? Should he stop? Should they just go to sleep?

"Cam, keep going" Damian managed to choke out, Cameron stopped for a moment and studied his features, his eyes were closed whether in pain or pleasure he didn't know but Damian seemed to want it. He pushed another finger in, this time clumsily abrupt which made Damian gasp loudly at the sudden feel of Cameron's fingers in him.

Cameron could hear Damian's groans as he started moving his fingers in and out, Damian sounded as if he was in pure ecstasy, his cheeks were crimson and his face was twisted in pleasure. Cameron's erection grew painfully hard at the sight of it; he needed to do something quick.

"Cam, I'm ready" Damian managed to moan out. Cameron panicked.

"But aren't I meant to do three fingers first?" Cameron asked in a hurry, he moved to put one more finger in but Damian grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away, groaning at the loss of fingers.

"Just do it" Damian hissed impatiently, Cameron nodded and aligned his erection with Damian's hole. He caught the ice-blue shine of Damian's eyes and was suddenly entranced in the _glow_ of them. He leant in to kiss Damian hard on the mouth before he pushed slowly in, he could feel the vibrations of Damian's gasps on his lips, and nothing was more enticing than that feel.

Cameron had pushed all the way in and Damian just felt so _full_, he could feel Cameron inside him just filling him up completely. He tore his hands away from the bed sheets and wrapped them around Cameron's neck, pulling Cameron's lips to crash into his once more. They kissed lazily as Cameron started to rock his hips in a slow rhythm, Damian managed to lift his hips up in time so that Cameron could push deeper in.

Their tongues massaged each others in gradual movements; Cameron's hands were positioned on both sides of Damian's face to keep him upright whilst Damian's were still wrapped around the blonde boy's neck. Cameron quickened his pace and thrusted hard into the other boy causing long moans to erupt from Damian's mouth.

When Cameron came his eyes never left Damian's, his eyes never strayed from the brunette's even when he slowly pulled out and started to massage at Damian's length to help him come. After the two boy's had come down from their high they decided to just lay in bed for a while simply staring at each other.

"I love you" Damian said softly, Cameron felt a pang in his chest at the words, he wondered if he would always get that feeling whenever Damian would say that. Cameron leant in and kissed the brunette's lips happily. "I mean it though, Cam—we're in this together okay?" He whispered against the blonde boy's lips.

"Hell yeah we are" Cameron smiled into Damian's lips and he pecked them once more before wrapping his arms around the other boy. Damian happily leant into Cameron's chest and closed his eyes sleepily.

"I love you too, by the way" Cameron whispered into the Irish boy's hair, Damian grinned wide and pressed harder against Cameron. The two boy's fell asleep, still high off of love for each other. They happily slept knowing that they were both in love—and that wasn't changing any time soon.

It was time for Cameron and Damian to head back to L.A. for the Glee Project interview and also for the premiere of the Glee Live Concert Movie. They were going to be visiting Lindsay and the other contenders in the meantime and sadly that meant it was time for them to leave Ireland.

They were standing at the airport, Damian's Mom and Dad had travelled with them to say their goodbyes. Damian's Mom pulled Cameron into a warm embrace.

"It was so lovely to meet you Cameron." She whispered into his ear, her voice sounded as if she were about to cry at any given moment. He responded to her hug and smiled sadly at her. "You treat my boy right, you hear me?" She asked the blonde boy with a laugh. He grinned and nodded as he looked over at Damian.

"I will, don't worry. I'll come visit soon Mom" He exclaimed with a wink, she smiled and hugged him once more before she walked over to Damian and started fussing over him. Damian's father stood in front of Cameron with a wide grin. "It was nice to meet you, sir" Cameron stated with a smile, he held his hand out for the other man to shake.

Damian's father rolled his eyes and pulled Cameron into a hug, surprising the other boy. "We'll see you soon" He muttered to the blonde boy. Cameron nodded and turned to find Damian standing next to him, bags in hand.

"It's time to go" Damian said cheerily, he grabbed Cameron's hand in his own and waved back at his parents before tugging Cameron along with him to board the plane.

Cameron sent one last lingering look to the happy couple in front of him and smiled sadly, he was honestly miserable to be leaving Ireland. He knew this wasn't the last time he'd see this country however, not when he was with Damian.

He caught Damian's eye and grinned at the boy currently holding his hand. Things looked like they were going to plan out nicely. They had sat down in their seats and Cameron just couldn't keep his eyes off of his boyfriend. His boyfriend. He smiled to himself.

"What?" Damian asked humorously, noticing the small laugh which had escaped Cameron's mouth.

"Nothing" Cameron replied nonchalantly, shrugging off Damian's suspicious gaze.

"C'mon tell me" Damian pleaded, Cameron laughed and leant in to kiss Damian briefly on the mouth once more.

"Just thinking of all the crazy stuff which has happened recently that's all" Cameron replied coolly, Damian smiled and entwined their fingers tightly together.

"Well let's hope things stay this way then" Damian muttered, Cameron nodded in agreement and relaxed into his seat. They had a long journey ahead of them and Cameron just couldn't help but feel excited about it all. With Damian next to him he felt like he could face any challenges which came his way.

He felt happy.


End file.
